


雪山 [暗x时 糖](短打)

by Asabayou



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25936633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asabayou/pseuds/Asabayou
Summary: 雪山，漫天的白与黑红，以及从未停下脚步的，那生机勃勃的绿。老福特发布时间：2017-11-26 黑历史
Relationships: Dark Link & Link (Legend of Zelda), Dark Link/Link (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 1





	雪山 [暗x时 糖](短打)

勇者回头确认他的位置，毛制的围巾随着动作被冻风高高捧起，翻动的茜红在灰色调的雪景中格外显眼。

注意到的时候，影子已经把那抹红抓在手里了，似乎是动作太粗暴了，毛绒上沾着的白团碎了一片。

他有些心虚地松开手，那红色就好像生气了一样，呼啦啦地拍在他脸上，撒了他一脸白沫。他一气，别过头去，倒把另一人晾在一边了。

可风还是将勇者的笑声送了过来，他藏在白发下的耳朵动了动，抖下些雪花来。然而，他还是一副什么都没听见的样子，斜斜地盯着身前白色的足迹，一脚一个，把它们砸成小雪坑。

直到他发现脚印绕了个弯，热烈的红扑到他脸上，毛茸茸地蹭来蹭去，像条小狗，还带了怪声怪调的配音:「原谅我吧——我不是故意的」。

他想着，这是什么啊，却又不禁贪恋起毛绒间熟悉的温度，结果被红圈套个正着。

最终，影子只是摸着脸旁新添的异色饰物，喃喃地说「..这不适合我..」

猩红的瞳孔中，映出了温暖的茜色。


End file.
